


The Gift

by HookerStiles



Series: Coach's Pack [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/pseuds/HookerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach finds a gift on his office desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> //Decided to make these a series of one shots, just because it sounded fun. I don't own anything Teen Wolf. Enjoy!

Walking into his office first thing Friday morning, Bobby is instantly on alert. Someone has been in his office already this morning. Tilting his head, sniffing softly, his eyes flare red for a moment before establishing the scent was pack. Shaking his head, he stepped inside his office, only to pause again as he spots a small gift wrapped box on his table. 

Glancing around suspiciously, he steps closer to the box, sniffing at it. This was “Hell Week” after all. It could be a prank. It smelled metallic. Remembering the time Bilinski had removed all the nails and screws from every item in his office, Bobby hesitantly started testing all the shelves, the desk, his chair, for weaknesses. Nothing. Hmm. 

Turning back to the gift on his desk, Bobby tears into it, curiousity piqued. Inside is another little box. Dumping the wrapping in the bin next to his desk, he pauses before opening the smaller box. Gazing at the small metallic item nestled in there, he quirked his eyebrow. He knew who had sent him this, even without a name on the tag. It was definitely this individual’s sense of humour to buy him this. 

Chuckling quietly, he makes his way to the classroom to check the attendance of his class. Seeing his betas sitting there, talking and laughing as they wait for him, he smirks softly, raising his gift to his lips. Blowing sharply into the dog whistle, he almost chokes on his laughter as he watches his team wince and cover their ears. Pulling the whistle from his lips, he laughs before turning to Stiles. 

“Thanks, Bilinski! I think this whistle will be more effective than the other one for practises!”

Shaking his head as he moves around the desk to his chair, still chuckling, he sits down heavily in his seat, only to fall back almost immediately as his chair falls apart. Hell Week, indeed. Growling, Bobby pulled himself to his feet, knowing who the culprit was.

“BILINSKI…..!!”


End file.
